1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to automatic speech recognition (ASR) and more specifically to improving performance of ASR using idle recognition resources.
2. Introduction
Currently, speech recognition applications are configured as a compromise between many opposing interests, such as high enough accuracy, low enough computational load, low enough latency, etc. One significant element of these opposing interests is the hardware and computing resources necessary to perform the speech recognition. Speech recognition systems provision hardware to deal with peak load demands which may occur at some regular interval or in extreme situations. However, this approach leaves a lot of speech recognition hardware idle at off peak periods. Typically the off peak periods constitute the vast majority of the time. Imperfect performance of the ASR systems means that there are costs associated with incorrect recognition, and any improvement in recognition accuracy is desirable.